picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ludwig von Drake
Le professeur Ludwig von Drake (idem en version originale), parfois appelé Donald Dingue ou 'Ludovic Pince-Nez'Dans Le Journal de Mickey numéro 544 du 28 octobre 1962. dans certaines traductions, est un canard anthropomorphe de l'univers de Donald Duck et de Mickey Mouse. Historique Le professeur Ludwig von Drake, ultime spécialiste en toutes les matières et scientifique excentrique, naquit à Vienne, en Autriche, vraisemblablement dans la deuxième moitié du XIX siècle. Si l'on se fie à ses propres indications, sa grand-mère était la célèbre Mère l'Oie, vantée par les contes et le folklore. La mère de Ludwig resta, semble-t-il, en vie très longtemps.Dans les dessins animés de la série Disney's tous en boîte, on découvre que le professeur vit encore avec sa mère. Cette dernière n'est jamais montrée à l'écran, mais on peut entendre sa voix.[[Fichier:Ludwig von Drake 2.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Ludwig von Drake dans la série Mickey Mouse.]] Selon ses propres dires, von Drake aurait été lié à l'apparition de nombreux genres musicaux en Amérique depuis les années 1900.D'après le dessin animé Symposium de chants populaires (1962). Ainsi, alors qu'il était ruiné et vêtu de haillons (en anglais rags), il aurait inventé le genre musical appelé ragtime pour se sortir de la pauvreté. Cette musique jouit d'une extraordinaire popularité dans les années 1890 à 1910. Au cours de la décennie suivante, à une époque où il voyageait le long de la ligne Mason-Dixon, Ludwig aurait inventé le charleston à la demande d'un « Monsieur Dixon ». Sa chanson, originellement intitulée Louisville Ludwig, aurait été renommée Charleston Charlie pour protéger son identité. thumb|Une des inventions de von Drake''Donald Duck'', bande quotidienne de Greg Crosby et Frank Grundeen, 1976..Quelques années plus tard, à l'époque de la Grande Dépression économique qui suivit le krach boursier de 1929, von Drake aurait composé et chanté Although I Dropped $100,000, morceau alliant jazz et sentimentalité à l'eau de rose. Toujours selon lui, on doit lui attribuer l'invention du style crooner, du boogie-woogie et de certaines formes de rock 'n' roll des années 1950. À une époque indéterminée, le professeur von Drake aurait fait la rencontre de Matilda Picsou, sœur du célèbre milliardaire écossais, et l'aurait épousée. Il vécut tout un temps avec elle au château du clan McPicsou, en Écosse, dont Matilda était devenue la gardienne.Cf. l'interview de Don Rosa réalisée en 2004, publiée sur le site de Duckmania : http://www.duckmania.de/english/?Specials:Fan_Interview_2004 Enfin, le professeur aurait fini par rejoindre Donaldville (dans le Calisota), où il fit la rencontre de la famille de son épouse, qu'il considérait désormais comme la sienne. Lorsqu'il arriva par le train, les Duck de Donaldville trouvèrent le professeur plutôt étrange. Mais ils lui firent bon accueil et le considérèrent rapidement comme un membre à part entière de leur grande et belle famille. Il possède dans la ville de son neveu Donald Duck, une maison bien à lui. Généalogie thumb|left|Von Drake avec son neveu [[Donald Duck.]]Plusieurs tentatives ont existé pour expliquer le lien de parenté entre Ludwig et les autres membres des familles Duck et McPicsou. À l'origine, Walt Disney avait expliqué que Ludwig von Drake était le frère du père de Donald Duck, mais portait le nom de sa mère et non de son père (selon cette version, le nom de jeune fille de Grand-mère Donald aurait donc été von Drake). Le célèbre Keno Don Rosa a émis l'hypothèse que Ludwig était l'époux de Matilda Picsou, ce qui ferait de lui l'oncle par alliance de Donald et un parent lointain de Daisy. Dans l'arbre français Les Mille et une vies, provenant du Picsou Magazine n°240, Ludwig est inséré comme le fils de la grand-mère de Daisy Duck (on ignore si c'est celle du côté paternel ou maternel). Origines Dans un premier temps, Ludwig von Drake fut présenté comme un oncle éloigné de Donald Duck, semble-t-il d'une branche germanique de la famille Duck qui, plus tard, s'installa en Écosse. L'arbre généalogique établi par le dessinateur Don Rosa en 1993 en fit plus tard le mari de Matilda Picsou, l'une des deux sœurs de Balthazar Picsou, bien que l'éditeur Egmont ait refusé son inclusion dans la version publiée de cet arbre. Il n'en reste pas moins présent sur les versions ultérieures de l'arbre proposées en dédicace par Don Rosa. À noter que d'autres versions de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Duck présentent Ludwig von Drake comme l'oncle de Daisy Duck, et donc oncle par alliance de Donald Duck. Relations avec sa belle-famille thumb|Von Drake s'apprêtant à faire une expérience.Un jour, Picsou engagea Ludwig comme consultant, histoire de l'aider à flairer les bonnes et les mauvaises affaires ; mais comme le professeur fit perdre à Picsou un terrain regorgeant de pétrole, il fut contraint de lui rembourser la perte. Pour ce faire, il fut inscrit de force à un quiz télévisé de culture générale. Au bout de onze questions très difficiles, von Drake remporta la cagnotte de cent mille dollars et un an d'aspirines gratuites. Picsou en fut ravi, croyant avoir récupéré son investissement, jusqu'au moment où il réalisa qu'il était propriétaire de la fabrique d'aspirines. Caractère Extrêmement sûr de sa valeur, le professeur von Drake est certain de tout connaître, d'avoir réponse à tout et de ne jamais se tromper. Et à vrai dire, les événements ont le plus souvent confirmé cette vantardise. Il estime du reste que les foules doivent l'accueillir avec un tapis rouge, et comme c'est rarement le cas, il se balade avec son propre tapis prêt à déployer. thumb|left|L'intérieur du [[Château von Drake|château de Ludwig von Drake.]]Alors qu'il est spécialiste d'un grand nombre de domaines (mathématiques, psychologie, géométrie, anthropologie, entomologie, sciences du vivant, biochimie, énergie atomique, voitures, chirurgie du cerveauD'après la chanson I'm Professor Ludwig Von Drake'.), le professeur est néanmoins très distrait et manque souvent d'esprit pratique. Plutôt volubile, von Drake avait tendance à s'enthousiasmer en racontant ses histoires, et il perdait régulièrement le fil de ses pensées. Lorsque son neveu Donald lui a posé la question, il a un jour prétendu posséder à peu près 98 diplômes ou «degrés » comme on dit en anglais – mais il n'était pas certain de ne pas confondre avec la température. Même s'il a parfois brassé beaucoup d'argent (comme en témoigne son château), von Drake considère la fortune financière comme inutile, car il a « toute sa richesse là-dedans » (c'est-à-dire dans l'esprit); d'ailleurs, il considère que la manière la meilleure de gérer son budget est de le brûler. thumb|Ludwig von Drake en compagnie de [[Walt Disney.]] Habitations de Ludwig von Drake Ludwig von Drake possède un certain nombre de pieds-à-terre dispersés dans le monde. À Donaldville, il possède notamment une coquette maison et un château. En coulisses Création du personnage En 1961, Walt Disney claque la porte de la chaîne ABC après sept années de présence télévisée du show Disneyland pour rejoindre NBC qui lui offre de grandes opportunités pour développer son tout nouveau savoir-faire en matière d'œuvres télé. Non seulement, il dispose d'un budget plus conséquent mais jouit aussi d'une très large autonomie dans ses choix de programmes là où ABC lui imposait la production de westerns à la Davy Crockett. thumb|left|Crayonné du personnage.Son passage sur NBC permet, en outre, aux productions télévisuelles de Disney de profiter de l'arrivée de la couleur. Ni une, ni deux, l'émission Disneyland se mue en une Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, dès septembre 1961. Pour le lancement de cette nouvelle formule, Walt Disney sort donc les grands moyens qui se voient notamment lors de son pilote diffusé le 24 septembre 1961: An Adventure in Color | Donald au pays des mathémagiques. Pas moins de sept des Neuf Vieux Messieurs ont, en effet, participé à cet épisode charnière de la télévision Disney, preuve de son importance aux yeux du Maître de l'Animation: Les Clark, Eric Larson, Ward Kimball, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston et John Lounsbery. L'autre conséquence de ce passage d'une chaîne à l'autre est l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage: Ludwig von Drake. Walt Disney eut envie avec lui de frapper un grand coup et surtout de prouver que, son label aussi, était capable de produire une animation à destination des adultes. Pour bien comprendre cette volonté de changement, il faut garder à l'esprit que la télévision du début des années 60 est encore vue à l'époque comme un média sérieux et verbeux. Walt Disney décide alors de créer de toutes pièces un personnage disposant du côté impertinent dont sont dépourvus ses autres personnages et surtout de la liberté d'assumer des discours satiriques, de la loufoquerie et autres plaisanteries. thumb|left Si l'animation de Ludwig von Drake sera souvent confiée à l'un des Neuf Vieux Messieurs, Ward Kimball, ce denier qui a confié ne pas aimer ce personnage, n'en est pas son créateur et ce malgré ce qui a longtemps été cru. Son design et sa première animation reviennent en effet à Milt Kahl, qui, lui, s'amusait beaucoup avec ce toon excentrique, tandis que la paternité du personnage revient au scénariste Joe Rinaldi. Premières apparitions thumbLa première apparition de Ludwig von Drake se fait donc dans An Adventure in Color, où le canard érudit s'imagine décrypter comment fonctionne la couleur en partant des tons primaires, puis abordant le prisme, l'arc-en-ciel, la télévision couleur et d'autres applications. Ses explications, comme ce sera souvent son habitude, sont confuses et partent dans tous les sens. Il atteint d'ailleurs des sommets de drôlerie quand il s'adresse aux « pauvres » téléspectateurs qui ne possèdent qu'une télé noir-et-blanc... Ludwig von Drake apparaîtra dans pas moins de dix-sept épisodes de 1961 à 1967; la plupart étant des compilations liant différents cartoons des studios. Les plus significatifs sont assurément: Carnival Time avec le plaisir de voir réunis dans le même épisode Donald, José Carioca et Ludwig von Drake; Mister Dingue, Professeur de Flamenco où il fait visiter l'Espagne aux téléspectateurs; The Truth About Mother Goose où le téléspectateur en apprend plus sur la jeunesse du personnage qui assume en outre ici une nouvelle narration de Mickey et le Haricot magique, la séquence de Coquin de Printemps. Carrière dans la chanson En plus d'être un érudit étourdi, Ludwig von Drake est, à ses heures, un mélomane chanteur. Dans An Adventure in Color, il interprète ainsi deux ballades dont il revendique la création: The Spectrum Song et The Green With Envy Blues. Ces chansons sont, en réalité, des compositions originales des frères Sherman, qui, tout juste embauchés par les studios Disney, signeront, par la suite et pour une décennie, de très nombreux titres pour leurs comptes, dont les inoubliables airs de Mary Poppins. thumb|left|Premier quarante-cinq tours du personnage.Les frères Sherman ne vont pas s'arrêter-là avec le personnage puisqu'ils seront en partie impliqués dans sa première et unique incursion au cinéma: le moyen-métrage, nommé fort à propos pour l'Oscar du Meilleur Court-Métrage, Symposium de chants populaires sorti sur grand écran en 1962. Le cartoon est ainsi un mélange superbe d'animation traditionnelle et d'animation image par image faite en collages. Le moyen-métrage comporte alors sept titres des frères Sherman, illustrant les chansons populaires de la première moitié du siècle dernier. Leurs airs parodiques rappellent ainsi habilement le rythme et le ton des tubes d'antan. La carrière musicale de Ludwig von Drake ne s'arrête pourtant pas là: il va en effet continuer à pousser la chansonnette au travers nombre d'épisodes, toujours avec Paul Frees à la voix. Il a également droit à une discographie. Des quarante-cinq tours avec des extraits des chansons de l'émission seront ainsi proposés avec à la clé un vrai album mis en vente en 1961 sous le simple titre de Professor Ludwig Von Drake. Il est composé de seulement sept titres : trois sont des chansons de Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, qui sortiront séparément en single et un est une chanson inédite, centrée sur le personnage et simplement titrée I'm Ludwig Von Drake, toujours composée par les frères Sherman. thumb|Deuxième quarante-cinq tours du personnage.Pour leur part, les trois derniers titres sont plus des essais de diversification, sorte de morceaux comiques où le canard érudit disserte sur divers morceaux musicaux de Disney comme la musique de Cendrillon ou alors carrément des morceaux classiques comme Le Beau Danube Bleu. Mise à l'écart Walt Disney meurt le 15 décembre 1966. Il a toutefois le temps d'enregistrer la présentation d'un tout dernier épisode avec Ludwig von Drake, A Salute to Alaska, qui est finalement diffusé le 2 avril 1967. Après ça, le personnage reviendra une dernière fois dans l'émission d'anthologie dans Nature's Strangest Oddballs en 1970. Il faudra attendre près de quinze ans pour que le personnage soit de nouveau utilisé de façon intense. Dans un premier temps, ce sont des anciennes animations qui se voient recyclées avec des dialogues modifiés afin de créer des émissions spéciales sur Disney Channel en 1985 avec Ludwig's Think Tank ou en 1991 avec Lifestyles of the Rich and Animated. Plus qu'utilisé occasionnellement, le personnage de Ludwig von Drake semble à l'époque avoir totalement perdu sa superbe d'antan.[[Fichier:Ludwig von Drake 11.jpg|thumb|left|Ludwig von Drake dans Bonkers.]] On retrouva également le personnage à la télévision gratuite avec des émissions comme Disney's DTV Valentine (1986), Disney's DTV Doggone Valentine (1987), Down and Out with Donald Duck (1987), Mickey's Happy Valentine Special (1989) ou A Ducktales Valentine ! (1990). Le même procédé sera appliqué pour une collection de vidéos nommée Chantons Ensemble où le professeur apparaîtra en maître de cérémonie : Tu t'Envoles (1988), Fun With Music (1989), Sous l'Océan (1990), Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (1990), 101 Notes de Musique (1994) et L'Air du Vent (1995). Retour au premier plan [[Fichier:Ludwig von Drake 12.jpg|thumb|Le professeur Ludwig von Drake dans Mickey Mouse Works. ]] Le premier vrai retour de Ludwig von Drake dans l'animation a lieu en 1987 dans l'épisode La Toison d'or de La Bande à Picsou, où il sert de thérapeute à Flagada Jones. Il revient en 1992 en tant qu'hôte dans deux épisodes de Raw Toonage. L'année suivante, il est bien plus présent au sein de la série Bonkers où il apparaît dans pas moins de sept épisodes. Ce sont d'ailleurs principalement ceux où Bonkers est en tandem avec Miranda Wright. Il a notamment été vu dans Do Toons Dream of Animated Sheep,'' The Toon That Ate Hollywood'' ou Toon For a Day. Enfin, en 1996, le personnage apparaît dans quatre épisodes de Couacs en vrac: Un Héros Peut en Cacher un Autre, Trompeuses Apparences, Vous Êtes en Retard Donald et Opération Berlingot. Von Drake fait également une petite apparition dans le long-métrage d'animation Mickey, il était une fois Noël (également distribué sous le titre Mickey, la magie de Noël) et dans un court-métrage d'animation présenté dans le film, Le Casse-noisette, où il interprète le personnage du parrain de Minnie Mouse Drœselmeyer, qui révèle à la fin être le roi des fées des pommes en sucres, à la grande surprise de Minnie, du casse-noisette joué par Mickey et du narrateur. [[Fichier:Ludwig von Drake 13.jpg|thumb|left|Le professeur Ludwig von Drake dans Symposium de chants populaires.]] Mais c'est à partir de 1999 que le personnage revient durablement sur le devant de la scène. La série Mickey Mouse Works lui offre en effet l'opportunité de devenir le héros de ses propres aventures et surtout d'accéder au rang de membre récurrent au même titre que les personnages historiques. Il est tout aussi important et mis en valeur dans la série Disney's tous en boîte, où il tente d'améliorer le club avec ses inventions et il est difficile de le battre dans un grand nombre de concours de questions. thumb|Ludwig von Drake dessiné par [[Carl Barks (auteur)|Carl Barks.]]Le personnage possède aussi sa propre mini-série nommée Von Drake's House of Genius dans laquelle il invente des choses qui malheureusement ont toujours été découvertes avant ou qui lui explosent à la figure. Par exemple, il a inventé une machine à imprimer de l'argent mais a été arrêté par la police comme faussaire. Dans une autre histoire, il est l'inventeur d'une carte bancaire spéciale permettant le retrait de toute somme désirée et qui a été volée par le Fantôme noir, que Mickey, Dingo et Donald tentent d'arrêter. En outre, Ludwig von Drake apparaît dans pas moins de cinquante-cinq épisodes de la série Disney Junior, La Maison de Mickey. Il a même droit à un caméo dans la série Mickey Mouse diffusée sur Disney Channel en 2013. D'ailleurs, depuis ce regain d'intérêt, le nom français du personnage a changé ; il a perdu son appellation française de Donald Dingue pour n'être plus que Ludwig von Drake, son nom anglais, bien qu'il soit toujours appelé « Donald Dingue » dans des publications comme Mickey Parade, notamment. Ludwig von Drake apparaît aussi dans ''La Bande à Picsou'' (série de 2017), mais dans un rôle différent. En bande dessinée thumb|left|Ludwig von Drake dessiné par Al Taliaferro en 1961. Le personnage apparaît pour la première fois en bande dessinée dans la planche hebdomadaire Donald du 24 septembre 1961 sous le crayon d'Al Taliaferro (Un portrait chasse l'autre !, un gag publié pour la première fois en France dans le Journal de Mickey n°643). Dans cette première apparition papier, il n'est alors qu'un simple portrait dans un tableau. Mais dès le lendemain dans le strip quotidien, le personnage apparaît réellement et le lecteur voit Donald présenter son oncle à Daisy Duck. En novembre 1961, Dell Comics a lancé une série de comics avec pour vedette Donald Dingue et illustrée par Tony Strobl et simplement intitulée Ludwig von Drake. Dans cette série, Ludwig von Drake était présenté comme ayant un lien fort avec Grand-mère Donald, comme s'ils étaient frères et sœur. Seuls quatre numéros ont été édités avant l'arrêt de la série, en mai 1962. Le personnage a toutefois poursuivi sa vie en bande dessinée en faisant des apparitions dans plusieurs histoires Disney et plus régulièrement dans les Donald Duck et Walt Disney's Comics and Stories. En plus de toutes ces apparitions, von Drake deviendra aussi le héros de livre pour enfants ou des fameux Little Golden Book. Ludwig von Drake 16.jpg Ludwig von Drake 17.jpg Ludwig von Drake 18.jpg Ludwig von Drake 19.jpg Ludwig von Drake 20.jpg Ludwig von Drake 21.jpg Le personnage n'a été utilisé qu'une seule fois par Carl Barks, principal dessinateur de l'univers des canards de Disney, pour une brève apparition dans le comic Uncle Scrooge numéro 54 (daté de décembre 1964), probablement sur demande expresse de l'éditeur. thumb|Ludwig von Drake dessiné par [[Don Rosa le 27 février 1990 dans l'histoire Fait comme un rat.]] La maison d'édition Egmont interdira l'utilisation du personnage par Don Rosa (notamment dans son arbre généalogique) qui l'utilisera néanmoins, de manière très discrète, dans Fait comme un rat (on le voit passer la tête par la fenêtre de son bureau donaldvillois) et dans une version spéciale de son arbre. Par ailleurs, depuis les années 1990 jusqu'à nos jours, le personnage est utilisé presque uniquement dans des histoires d'origine italienne. Il n'apparaît quasiment plus dans les pays scandinaves. Il faut aussi noter le fait que Donald Dingue fit quelques apparitions dans la rubrique Couac ! Le plus dingue des canards ! du magazine Super Picsou Géant. Par exemple, dans le numéro 98, il est présent dans un jeu télévisé, Coffre-Fort Canard, où il passe toute la rubrique à chercher l'énoncé d'une énigme permettant de gagner le jeu. En jeux vidéos et parcs thumb|left|150px|Ludwig von Drake dans un parc Disneyland. Ludwig von Drake s'invite aussi dans un certain nombre de jeux vidéo, le plus souvent en caméo. Dans tout le panel, il peut être notamment cité : Mickey Saves the Day 3D Adventure, Mickey's Speedway USA ou Disney Golf. Le personnage est aussi présent dans les parcs mais n'y apparaît que très rarement. Il n'a ainsi jamais été vu à Disneyland Paris par exemple même si une représentation statique du personnage se trouve dans un des décors de la boutique Disney Store au Disney Village où il pilote un ballon avec Pluto ou dans un de ceux de The Storybook Store au Parc Disneyland. Doublage L'un des secrets du succès du personnage provient notamment de sa voix qui est magnifiquement travaillée et interprétée par Paul Frees de 1961 à 1985. L'acteur a d'abord commencé chez Disney en qualité de narrateur sur de nombreux épisodes de la série Disneyland mais aussi fait des voix dans des films comme Monte là-d'ssus. Il est aussi connu pour être la voix-off de Haunted Mansion dans le parc Disneyland, de nombreuses voix de Pirates of the Caribbean ou encore pour sa narration de Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln. Pourtant le rôle qui restera dans les mémoires est clairement celui de Ludwig von Drake. [[Fichier:Ludwig von Drake 24.jpg|thumb|220px|Von Drake dans La Bande à Picsou.]] Paul Frees donne en effet au toon un accent allemand peu prononcé, histoire de lui permettre d'être parfaitement compris de tous en restant succulent et charmant. Il en restera la voix officielle jusqu'en 1985 puis sera remplacé par Walker Edmiston de 1985 à 1987 ; Albert Ash de 1987 à 1988 et enfin par Corey Burton depuis 1988. En France, c'est le talentueux Roger Carel qui a, entre autre, donné tout son talent à ce truculent canard. Origines du nom Le nom de von Drake s'inspire assurément du professeur allemand, Wernher von Braun, spécialiste de l'astronautique, qui a notamment participé à l'émission autour de Tomorrowland, À la Conquête de l'Espace, en 1955 ; son nom anglais, lui, est en outre un clin d'œil au fameux compositeur autrichien, Ludwig van Beethoven. Son côté échevelé et fantasque inspira vraisemblablement son premier nom français « Donald Dingue ». Notes et références el:Λούντβιχ Φον Ντρέηκ it:Pico de Paperis sv:Ludwig von Anka en:Ludwig von Drake Catégorie:Famille Duck Catégorie:Personnage de La Bande à Picsou (série de 1987) Catégorie:Donaldvillois Catégorie:Personnage récurrent Catégorie:Personnage autrichien Catégorie:Personnage de Couacs en vrac Catégorie:Personnage de Mickey Mouse Works Catégorie:Personnage de Disney's tous en boîte Catégorie:Professeur Catégorie:Mickeyvillois Catégorie:Personnage de La Maison de Mickey Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Canard Catégorie:Clan McPicsou Catégorie:Personnage créé en 1961 Catégorie:Inventeur Catégorie:Oncle ou tante de Donald Duck Catégorie:Famille von Drake Catégorie:Adulte Catégorie:Habitant de Zoieville Catégorie:Famille de Daisy Duck Catégorie:Personnage américain Catégorie:Scientifique Catégorie:Personnage écossais Catégorie:Personnage britannique Catégorie:Ami de Fantomiald